Serve The Servants
by Born.Villain
Summary: Ama y mayordomo. Humana y demonio. En los lazos del amor y la fidelidad las líneas que separan al sirviente del amo desaparecen y los roles pueden intercambiarse peligrosamente. El amor se transforma en un baile mortal, un efímero momento, o simplemente una mentira hermosamente interpretada.


-¡Ciel Phantomhive!- Otra vez volvía a escuchar su nombre en la voz de aquella chiquilla perversa que le había prometido su alma a cambio de sus servicios. Lanzó el periódico que sostenía entre sus manos en la estúpida bandeja de plata y se acercó con paso lento hasta donde su ama se encontraba.

Silencio. Esperó a que una orden saliera de sus labios durante largos segundos. Sus hermosos rizos dorados que no habían hecho más que traerle malos recuerdos no se movieron ni un centímetro y su mirada se mantuvo sobre su ojo descubierto de aquel elegante azul Francia que tanto le atraía.

-Acércate, Ciel.- Esperó que algunos segundos pasaran para calmar la ira que se acumulaba en su interior como hojas en otoño. Paciencia, debía ser paciente para conseguir su objetivo.  
Sus elegantes tacones de madera oscura resonaron en el suelo de mármol con una elegancia desconocida para el caminar torpe y humano de su ama, y sintió como un suspiro escapaba de los labios de la joven dama que se ocupaba de torturarlo más y más cada día que pasaba a su lado.

-Quiero sentirte, ¿De acuerdo?- Sus palabras lo habían dejado helado cuando se encontraba a una escasa distancia de dos pasos de la joven y su elegante caminar se había detenido. La ceja de su ojo derecho se arqueó de una manera casi imposible y sus labios desaparecieron durante algunos segundos en el interior de su boca.

-¿Sentirme? ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?- Le molestaba tener que hablarle con palabras corteses a aquella idiota con quien había firmado su primer contrato. Se preguntaba si Sebastian lo había odiado de la misma manera en aquellos tiempos en los que todavía podía disfrutar del sabor del té inglés en sus labios cada mañana.

-Tus labios, quiero que me beses, Ciel, sé que lo haces bien.- Tuvo que contenerse para que una sonrisa arrogante no se curvara en sus labios. Era el primer cumplido que escuchaba de aquellos labios carnosos y de niña que su ama poseía a sus dieciséis años de edad. -Yo nunca he besado a un hombre antes, ¿Lo sabes?-

-Yo no soy un hombre, Frances. Lamento decepcionarte.- Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y se alegró internamente al escuchar el estúpido nombre que su madre le había puesto en los labios de su demonio.

-No, claro que no lo eres, eres mejor que eso, ¿Verdad?- Ella se levantó con gracia forzada de su asiento de terciopelo rojo y tomó las manos de su pequeño mayordomo entre las suyas. Su altura era considerablemente mayor a la de Ciel, pero eso había dejado de molestarle cuando había descubierto que él era el único ser al que podría entregarle su corazón. A pesar de que no fuera un hombre y de que su cuerpo fuera el de un niño de trece años, ella estaba enamorada, y creía que nada se interpondría entre ella y sus deseos. -¿Nunca has besado a una joven como yo, Ciel? ¿Ese es el problema?-

Ciel negó rápidamente con la cabeza y apretó las manos de su ama entre las suyas con fingido cariño.

-Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, yo estuve comprometido con una joven igual a usted. Sus cabellos dorados eran iguales a los suyos, y su sonrisa casi tan dulce como la de mi joven ama.- Su mano derecha pasó a acariciar con una gracia angelical sus rizos helados, y sintió de inmediato el escalofrío que había atravesado el alma vulnerable y pura de la joven.-Sin embargo ella está muerta ahora, al igual que todo lo que alguna vez quise, lo único que me mantiene atado a este mundo ahora es mi joven ama.-

-Ciel...- Su mirada dulce y las lágrimas de felicidad que habían amenazado con salir de sus preciosos ojos color avellana casi lo habían conmovido y nuevamente tuvo que forzarse para que una carcajada macabra no saliera de sus finos y pálidos labios.

Sus impecables ropas negras se movieron con la misma gracia que su propio cuerpo a la vez que se arrodillaba sobre el suelo, formando una espléndida reverencia para su ama, mientras sostenía con delicadeza la mano de la joven duquesa.

Sus labios de terciopelo se posaron con elegancia sobre su mano, absorbiendo de inmediato el calor y la vida de la que la inocente jovencita era poseedora.

-Solo debes ordenarlo.- Su mirada rosada y brillante se clavó en los ojos avellana de la joven, quien se apresuró a retirar una lágrima rebelde que había escapado de su ojo derecho.

De inmediato dejó que la manga derecha de su vestido ataviado de cintas y lazos cayera y dejara al descubierto la piel de su pecho. Allí, en el medio de las pecas doradas que adornaban su piel de porcelana, se encontraba el pentagrama que validaba la existencia de un contrato con su demonio de hermosos ojos azules.

-Bésame, te lo ordeno.- La marca se iluminó con tonalidades que la mente humana jamás podría describir fielmente y como poseso por la hermosura de los colores del símbolo, Ciel se levantó del suelo, todavía sin soltar la mano de su joven ama.

Se acercó al cuerpo de la duquesa y se posó sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar la estatura de la muchacha. Su mano derecha la tomó de la cintura firmemente y la izquierda navegó hasta posarse en la parte trasera de su nuca. La asió con cuidado hasta su cuerpo y justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran sus miradas lo hicieron.  
La de ella rebosante de vitalidad y auténtica alegría. La de él, ataviada del mismo misterioso vacío que siempre poseía.  
Sus labios se unieron como si hubieran nacido para estar en aquel lugar, y si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, aquel momento podría atesorarse para siempre en el corazón del universo.

Ella había explotado en su interior. Todo lo que podía moverse en su estómago se había movido y su cabeza al igual que su vista se había nublado, ahogada por la dicha que aquella acción de su amado le había provocado.

En su interior por otra parte, nada había cambiado. Su único ojo visible nunca se había cerrado, y sus labios se movían casi automáticamente y sin impulso alguno.

Su mente se mantenía en blanco, y sus sentimientos, si alguna vez le había dedicado alguno a aquella jovencita, eran completamente vacíos.


End file.
